Forum:P2: Knoxx Armory Glitch
When playing thru P2: Knoxx, I must have inherited the Marcus missions for going thru the armory a second time/third time from someone else. : The result: *on the plus side, I was able to get the kill all midgets, soliders, skags, prisoners really early which allowed me complete it way before the 1/2 way point. *on the down side, When I beat DLC3 P2, the missions objectives get 1/2 completed (for the 3 armory based ones) and I am unable to complete the first of those missions, thus, not allowing me to reach Crawmerax for my P2. I assume if I play with someone else when they go thru these mission it might resolve it, or alternatively break their mission objectives as well. :( : Maybe I was unable to "expose the weapons munitions" or whatever and that was the source of the problem. Any ideas how to resolve this? Genji Atreides 15:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Im fairly sure that as long as the other person is hosting your progress shouldnt effect theirs. The problem was that the other two missions were active and overroad the expose munitions part as i had a similar experiecne. You can try to go online and see if you can join a game that has not finish armory assault(Athenas armory mission) to finish it. You could start a second profile and reach that mission then splitscreen with the second profile as host to finish it or learn to use WillowTree and use it to unglitch the missions.Veggienater 15:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- The EXACT same thing happened to me last night. Went in to kill Knoxx with a loaded mission set (Armory Assualt, It's Like Christmas, and Super-Marcus Sweep). Even though Armory Assualt (and Super-Marcus Sweep) 'checked off' once I entered the armory and started the timer (no glitching), the Armory Assualt turn-in point is registering inside the armory behind the sealed blast door. I cannot go in to register that the quest is completed due to being locked out. I didn't even exploit anything with this character. I humbly ask for anyone who is going to raid the armory to kindly invite me into their game so that I may get this mission set checked off, once and for all. I will dupe my entire inventory in the Underdome, or even assist with running through the Underdome for those who need the skill points/achievements. BMetcalf82 is my xbox live gamertag. I should be online at 6:00pm Pacific Time, this evening. Let me know what you need and I'll see if I can assist. I really could use help getting back into the armory though. Here's to hoping. Thanks folks. BMetcalf82 14:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Can't remember the sequence, is it the first, second or third assault you need to go along on to unglitch?Player8410 16:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I am currently stuck on the first loot mission, Armory Assault, on playthrough 2 (not 2.5 yet, waiting for patch). As I attempted the mission initially, both Expose Munitions and Loot Armory boxes were checked. As the timer reached zero and the armory detonated, Marcus was seen viewing the explosion from the edge of a cliff--which should have been Athena for Armory Assualt. Apparently, the game prioritized Super-Marcus Sweep over Armory Assault, as Super-Marcus Sweep was the only available mission to turn in and Armory Assualt turn-in point is locked within the armory on one of those elevator buttons. All because I joined an online game with a player who had completed these missions already. BMetcalf82 16:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that there are two different buttons on the console that active the quest. The one for Armory Assault( Athenas mission) is on the left side and glows dimmer than the one for Marcus sweep and Christmas which is in the middle of the console and glows slightly brighter. So its easy to miss as i did in my playthru.Veggienater 16:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) At the time, there were only two buttons available, left and middle. I hit left first (exposed munitions) and after hitting the middle button, the elevator started to descecnd and the timeer started. I would have hit them all if they were lit, lol. BMetcalf82 17:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Theres what went wrong. You hit the left button first which is fine but then hit the middle button with out setting the charge in the spot on the lower right side of the console. Hitting the middle button before placing the charge started the marcus sweep mission when the placing of the charge would have started the Athena mission.Veggienater 18:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The only problem is if you had placed the charge first and then not hit the middle button as well you would then be gliched out of Super marcus sweep.Veggienater 18:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :That must have been what happened. I hope that the patch fixes this issue so I don't have to start from scratch, yet again. So is anyone on xbox live going to be online tonight to take care of Armory Assualt so that I may unglitch my character? BMetcalf82 is the gamertag if you are or will be in the near future. Thanks. BMetcalf82 20:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC)